ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Five Continents: Teenage Hero Animals
is an American hand-drawn animated action adventure comedy theatrical short series produced by Sony Cartoon Studios. It was released on TBD 2017. The cartoon is the SCS fourth series, which is not related to the Reilly Toons series, is inspired by Hanna-Barbera's Captain Planet. History (Reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15) Plot It follows five teenage animals from five continents (a lion from Africa, a fox from North America, a rabbit from Eastern Europe, a panda from Asia and a armadillo from South America) who use their rings to fights pollution villains and they summon a superhero named Globe Hero to aid. Characters Main Characters * Globe Hero - Globe Hero is a superhero who fights pollution. He had light blue skin and green hair. Globe Hero is wearing a white cape, a earth-like suit and red gloves and boots. Globe Hero is inspired by Captain Planet because of his similiarities. * Dulani - Dulani is an African lion who uses the power of Earth. He had brown fur, black hair, light brown snout and red tail end on his tail. Dulani is wearing a stripped shirt, gold necklace and bands, brown vest, beige shorts and green sneakers. Dulani is inspired by Kwame from Captain Planet and Aang from Avatar: The Last Airbender because of his similarities. * Baxter - Baxter is a fox who uses the power of Fire. He had red fur, brown hair, maroon paws, white patch on his torso and white tail end on his tail. Baxter is wearing a red T-shirt, beige vest, blue pants and black boots. Baxter is inspired by Wheeler from Captain Planet and Charizard from Pokemon because of his similarities. * Laika - Laika is a Russian rabbit who uses the power of Wind. She had light grey fur, yellow hair with a ponytail, long bunny ears with pink spots on top, soft tail and pink feet. Laika is wearing a white scarf, lavender parka, purple shorts, white socks and lavender sneakers. Laika is inspired by Linka from Captain Planet and Korra from The Legend of Korra because of her similarities. * Min-Ji - Min-Ji is an Asian panda who uses the power of Water. She had black and white fur, black ears, black long hair and black paws. Min-Ji is wearing is a light blue vest, dark blue shirt, denim shorts and light blue shoes. Min-Ji is inspired by Gi from Captain Planet and Namora because of her similarities. * Kiko - Kiko is a Brazilian armadillo who uses the power of Heart. He had scaly pink skin, shoulder-length black hair, grey armor, pink tail and small white claws. Kiko is wearing a purple shirt, red poncho with yellow decals, armbands, green shorts and golden flip-flops. Kiko is inspired by Ma-Ti from Captain Planet and Cardiac because of his similarities. Minor Characters * The Goddess of Earth - * Pigface - * Rat O'Hara - * Dr. Lucille Atom - * Rocky Hazard - * Furry Business - * Pollution Villain - * The God of Destruction - Animation (Reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15) Filmography 2017 (Reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15) 2018 (Reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15) 2019 (Reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15) Other media Gallery Title Cards Characters (Reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15) Official Artwork (Reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15) Concept Art Screenshots Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Sony Cartoon Studios Category:Theatrical Short films Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Cartoons Category:Action-adventure Category:Envrimoental